Full Throttle
by Chevy67
Summary: A repost of Full Throttle didn't like the oringnal so I'm rewritting it Set After Fast Five Letty's alive but how , will the team be bought back together after 10 years on the run from the law, or will Hobbs and the FBI finally catch up with them
1. Chapter 1

**A/N Characters in the story**

Characters

Name Megan Thompson

Age 21

Height 5ft7

Hair long dirty blond with black strikes

Eyes Dark blue with hint of green

Tattoos none

Piercings Both ears and left eyebrow

Origin British, Irish

Car 2011 Lamborghini LP550-2 Midnight Blue with white ghost flams down the sides red dragon on the hood

Name Axel Romanos

Age 26

Height 6ft4

Hair long dark brown just past shoulder tied back

Eyes Dark Brown

Tattoos Upper back Skull with angle wings with guns either side

Piercings left ear

Origin Danish and Greek

Car 2011 Porsche GTS2 RS dark metallic sliver with red tribal graphics and god of war Aries on the hood

Name Andris Cortez

Age 27

Height 6ft1

Hair dark brown kept short

Eyes Dark Brown with hint of black

Tattoos None

Piercings none

Origin Spanish and Dutch

Car 2011 Mercedes SLR 500 Dark Blue Candy with black ghost flams down the side

Name Luke Emerson

Age 28

Hair black Mohawk with blonde and brown streaks

Height 6ft3

Eyes Midnight blue

Tattoos back Cultic cross

Piercing right ear

Origin African American

Car 2011 Ford Mustang GT500 Red with black tribal graphics

Benji Jackson

Age 29

Hair shaved head was black or dark brown

Height 6ft6

Eyes Dark brown

Tattoos Back Tribal dragon chest Tiger Right arm Cultic Cross with flams and left arm skull with white ghost flames twisting down to wrist

Piercing both ears

Origin Cuban and Costa Rican

Car 2011 McLaren MP4-12C Dark Orange Cady with red flames with dragon on the hood

Name Cruz Rodriguez

Age 23

Hair black mullet with blonde streaks

Height 6ft7

Eyes Dark Brown

Tattoos Back tribal eagle chest cultic cross wit rose wrapped around it right arm Blue ghost flame

Piercings left ear

Origin Brazilian and Cuban

Car 68 Camaro SS Black with white stock racing strips


	2. Chapter 2

**Berlin, Germany: 3:30 A.M. **

It had been half an hour since the heist. Letty was in the passenger seat of my Challenger. A broken arm, a nice sized bullet wound to the shoulder and a nasty wound on her lower right leg. She had scraps and bruises on her from the crash. One of the soldiers had gotten a shot at her car blowing the back tire she had lost control and crashed.

I had pulled her from the wreck. Leon and the others grabbed the merchandise from the unexploded army truck, none of the soldier were alive they were all died. They were either killed in the explosion of the army trucks in the convoy or from gunshot wounds from the shootout.

"Yo Xan were yu at" came a voice thought the two way

"About five miles outside Berlin" I say into the two ways checking the rear-view mirror for cops

"Meet yu at the warehouse in an hour" Leon said

"Alright got it, Leon tell Megan to get the first aid kit ready for when we get to the warehouse" I reply lookin over at Letty who was cradling her broken arm

"Over and out"

I shifted gear as we came on to the freeway. The warehouse was at least 19 miles east of Berlin on the outskirts of Brandenburg An Der Havel

It had been a year since we had joined up with Leon and Jesse in Portugal and fifteen months since we left LA after what happen with the mess with Braga and the FBI stuff up.

I pulled into the lot behind the warehouse the other were parked out the back. Leon's Skyline was parked in front of Axel's Porsche, Andris's SLR, Jesse's BMW, Luke's GT500, Benji's McLaren and Megan's Lamborghini. The heist cars all black Challengers were parked in warehouse with the merchandise in the trunks expect for mine and the burnt wreaked one. There had been five of them but only four were left.

Letty was pale in the face and looked close to passing out soon. The aim of the heist was I distracted the drives checked the scanners for cops, Leon and Jesse would take the first truck, Letty and Megan the second truck and Axel and Andris would take the last truck in the convoy Benji and Luke would block the road of cops.

Letty limped into the warehouse leaning on me as a walking stick. Megan had been on the truck when Letty's car had crashed.

"Yu don't look real good Let" Jesse says with concern to his long-time friend

"I'm fine Jess it just a scratch" Letty says putting up a tough front when we all knew she was hurting

"That anit no scratch boss lady" Axel growled in his Danish and Greek accent

"It doesn't hurt as much as it looks" Letty said cringing in pain as Megan began to sew up the bullet wound in her shoulder

"Well if it doesn't hurt than call me a woman" Andris laugh in his Spanish and Dutch accent

"If my arm weren't broke Andris I kill yu" Letty cringed again when Megan pull the last stich in her shoulder

"Sure Boss yu would" Andris mocked at Letty as she gave him the finger and the death glare as Megan put her broken arm in a sling

"Yu two finished there or what" I say getting their attention

"Hey Xander when does Edwards want this shite anyway" Benji asked as he unloaded the shite we stole from the convoy.

"Tomorrow sometime around ten or eleven" I said as I unload the last car with Leon

**Washington, 11:10 a.m.**

Special Agent Luke Hobbs was looking over the case file of hijacking of the military convoy in Berlin earlier that day. How had Ortiz's survived that crash? It had nearly been a year and a half since she had died supposable had the FBI covered it up or hadn't they know. They had no other suspects in the case of course there was her brother, he had to fit into this somewhere, but who else could be involved in the hijacks of military convoy. There was no way in heck that Toretto planed this. Fuentes had brought him the file earlier that day. It just didn't make sense that Ortiz could survive that crash.

**Honolulu, 5:10 a.m.**

It was about haft an hour before dawn. Dom leant against the rail of his porch watching the waves come and go off the beach. Elena was fast asleep in their room. Either though he loved her he could never give her his heart which still and always would belong to his love of his life Letty. It was hard to think that it had been fifteen months since she had died. A little ways down the beach was his sister and fiancée beach house. They had decided to get married after the baby was born.

Dom wished he could sometimes change the past like Jesse, Vince and Letty not dying. Then the team would be together like they should have been. But life had a way of kicking yu in the guts when yu were down an out.

**Brandenburg An Der Havel, Germany 5:10 P.M.**

It was getting close to closing up the garage for the day all of the regular were taken care of. The others were working on their cars for tonight's races in under pass. Tomorrow we had a meeting with Edwards. Tonight though was just racing and chilling out at the races before the cops showed up. I was under the hood of my Camaro. It was making a knock sound in fourth.

"Hey Jess can yu come take a look at this" I yelled across the garage Jesse head popped out from the hood of his BMW.

"What seems to be the problem Xan" Jesse asked lookin over the engine

"Knockin sound when I shifted into fourth" I say rubbing my shaved head in frustration

"Could be the NOS timer or a piston ring" Jesse said

"Tune the NOS timer for now Jess see what it does tonight" I say wiping my hands on a rag and walked off to the office

"Yo Boss we rollin out in a few hours" I say knocking on the door

**"**Yea alright Xan but I anit goin to night goin to stay home and look after D.J" Letty said I nodded and walked back over to my Camaro as Jesse shut the hood and headed back over to his own car to finish doing whatever he had been doin to it when I called him other was finishing up the tune up on their own cars, when it time to close up. I wiped the grease and oil off my hands and arms.

"Yo Boss we goin home see yea later tonight" Axel said to Letty before leaving with the other

"Let yu ready to leave" I ask standing in the doorway of the office

"Yea whatever" she said grabbing her leather jacket and walking out of the office

**Honolulu, Hawaii 10:30 A.M.**

Dom was covered from head to toe in grease and oil. Brain had gone to meet the barge to get parts from the main land. Elena was going over the books with Mia in the office. His car was making a clucking sound every time he shifted into fifth. Parts were all over the place. The wrench came off the blot Dom had been undoing" Fuck it "he swore throwing the wrench across the garage.

Elena came out of the office to see what the ruckus had been about Dom rolled out from under the Charger. She saw tools and parts scattered around the garage. Elena could see something was bothering her boyfriend he never talked her about very much he shut her out 75 % precent of the time, ever since she meet he never let his guard down to anyone the only person he did that for was his dead girlfriend Letty.

Elena had asked Mia about once what was it about Letty that Dom could not let go of, sure he had moved but why could he not give her his heart she had given him hers. It was so dame fuckin complicated with Dom she could never mange to breaker though the walls he put up to hide his pain he kept bottle up all the time he never cried or nothin it was like he felt nothin towards her the way she felt for him.

**Berlin, Germany 22:30 P.M.**

The place was jammed fuckin packed music was blaring from sound systems. Racer chaser clung to their dates or tried to pick racers. Letty wasn't with us tonight she decided to stay home with D.J instead of coming to the races with us. Chris a German he ran the nightly races in the under pass. He reminded me of Hector back in LA. He held the money for the race. Leon, Jesse, Axel, Andris, Luke and Benji had skanks hanging off their arms as always there wasn't night when racer chaser weren't hanging off their arms both me and Megan rolled our eyes at them.

"Chris how we doin this tonight" I ask knockin fist with him

"Four g buy in we runnin quarter mile tonight" he said

"Cool man count me in for the first waves" I say handing him the money, two buster cough up their money for the race, and a Latina I never seen before though in his money.

We lined up on the line. The two busters were nearly fuckin pissing themselves. The Latina and I didn't blink as Chris though down his hands

**A/N this is a rewrite of Full Throttle I wasn't happy with the original version R/R **


End file.
